Juste un instant
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke est Lexa se sont aimer il y a des années de cela, la vie va les mettre à nouveau face à face.


Juste un instant :

Cela faisait deux heures que j'avais commencé mon service au bar, j'essuyais les verres en regardant un groupe de jeunes arriver. Cela faisait deux ans que je travaillais ici. Après mon tour du monde j'avais décidé de me poser ici à Polis. Je m'appelle Lexa Wood j'ai 25 ans, que dire de plus ? Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que ma vie va à nouveau basculer dans quelques minutes. Lincoln me sors de mes pensées en me jetant un torchon à la tête, je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et il rit.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Rien, de spécial pourquoi ? »

« Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Cela dépend lequel »

« Tu vois la jolie petite brune assise à la table du groupe ? Elle est venue plusieurs fois ici mais je n'ose pas l'aborder. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Tu pourrais y aller pour moi stp, tu sais que je suis timide. »

« Vraiment si tu n'était pas mon frère je te dirait de te débrouiller tout seul, pour la peine tu fais la fermeture à ma place. »

« Deal ! »

Je ris, il est complètement mordu le pauvre. Je finis mon panier à vaisselle et part en direction du groupe sous l'œil inquiet de mon jumeau. Lincoln est ma seule famille, et à part les deux ans ou je suis partie faire le tour du monde avec mon appareil, comme reporter de guerre, nous n'avons jamais était séparés. Je m'approche de la petite brune, mon frère a du goû,t elle est mignonne comme tout.

« Excuse moi de te déranger, je viens de la part de mon peureux de frère qui n'ose pas te demander ton nom et ton numéro, »

« (Rire) Au moins tu es directe, je m'appelle Octavia. C'est qui ton frère ?

« Le grand baraqué derrière le bar, celui que tu dévores des yeux depuis une heure (Rire). »

« (Sourire) Démasquée, tu crois que je peux aller lui parler ? »

« Je t'en serais reconnaissante, il va être insupportable si tu n'y vas pas ! »

« Alors si c'est pour te rendre service, je te présente mes amis, Jasper, Monty, Raven et

« CLARKE ! »

Putain c'est un cauchemar que fait-elle à Polis ? Clarke et moi, c'est un peu compliqué. J'étais raide amoureuse d'elle mais je l'ai trahie en partant sans le lui dire. Je n'avais pas le courage de la quitter, je suis juste partie sans explications. On m'a toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse et je n'ai jamais était aussi faible qu'avec elle, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée et pourtant trois ans ce sont écoulés. Clarke se lève sans un regard pour moi et regarde Octavia.

« Tu m'excuses O, je sais qu'on fête ta promotion mais je ne me sens pas bien, je vais rentrer. »

« D'accord, tu veux que je te ramène ? »

« Non, profites de ta soirée, de plus un charmant Barman t'attend il me semble, à plus les copains je vous appelle. »

Et elle s'en va, je reste figée sur place ne sachant pas comment réagir. Octavia a finit par rejoindre mon frère et Raven me regarde bizarrement.

« Tu es Lexa n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? »

« Je connais Clarke depuis la maternelle, rattrape la, il me semble que tu lui dois une explication. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille me parler. »

« Peut-être, mais toi, comme elle, en avez besoin. Elle ne t'a jamais oubliée. »

« Moi non plus »

« Brise lui le cœur une fois de plus et je te brise la mâchoire c'est clair ? »

« Limpide…. »

Je tourne les talons et sors en trombe du bar, Clarke est dehors en train de fumer une cigarette.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

« Vas t'en Lexa, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler j'attends mon taxi. »

« Clarke, accorde-moi un instant stp. »

« Non, tu es partie. Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me prévenir, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Et puis un jour je suis tombée sur une de tes photos dans un magasine et j'ai compris. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris au juste ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une foutue lâche, tu as balayé notre relation sans un regard en arrière. J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas, ça m'a fait mal mais j'ai compris. J'aurais voulu que tu ais le courage de me le dire, je pensai qu'à défaut de ton amour j'aurai, au moins eu ton respect. Il faut croire que j'en demandais trop, maintenant vas t'en. J'ai mis trop de temps à t'oublier, tu m'as brisé le cœur.

« (Larmes) Je suis désolée mais tu te trompes, je ne suis pas partie parce que je ne t'aimais pas.

« Laisse moi rire, mon taxi est la ? Adieux Lex.

Lex depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas entendu se surnom, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je devais lui expliquer mes raisons, elle méritait de savoir. Sans réfléchir je lui saisis le poignet pour l'arrêter, un frisson me parcoure le corps et je l'oblige à se tourner vers moi.

« Juste un instant, stp ? »

« (Souffle) Très bien, tu finis à quelle heure ?

« Maintenant, laisse-moi aller chercher mes affaires et prévenir mon frère.

« Je t'attends. »

Je cours à l'intérieur du bar et récupère mon sac et mon blouson en me dirigeant vers Linc.

« Linc, je te laisse, j'ai une urgence. »

« J'ai bien compris, Lex ne foire pas à nouveau stp. »

« C'est Clarke Linc. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te dis ça. Elle est la seule à part moi à être entrée dans ton cœur, ne la laisse pas filer une nouvelle fois. »

Je souris à mon frère, il me connaît bien. C'est exactement pour ça que je suis partie, j'ai eu peur. Je sors en courant et je souffle de soulagement quand je vois que Clarke m'a attendu. Je monte dans le taxi et elle donne une adresse au chauffeur qui démarre. Le trajet se fait dans un silence total et j'en profite pour la regarder, elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Se sentant sûrement observée, elle tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Je me noie dans le bleu de ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez elle.

(Flashback)

Je suis super en retard, je cours dans les rue de New-York en évitant facilement les gens. Mais je finis par rentrer dans quelqu'un, je m'excuse et commence à repartir quand je remarque ses yeux.

« Vous avez des yeux magnifiques ! »

« Heuu merci, je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. »

« Lexa (Tend la main) »

« Clarke (souris) »

(Fin du flashback)

Le taxi c'est arrêté et Clarke le règle avant que j'ai pu réagir.

« Suis-moi, on sera plus tranquilles pour parler chez moi. »

« Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis 1 an, Octavia et Raven sont mes colocataires. »

On rentre dans son appartement et je reste en plan au milieu du salon ne sachant pas ou m'asseoir et surtout par quoi commencer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien, un soda stp »

Elle me tend une canette et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé, je bois une longue gorgée pour me donner du courage et je tourne la tête vers Clarke qui attend patiemment.

« Il y a trois ans, on m'a proposé un poste de reporter de guerre. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

« Je me souviens de tout, (triste) »

« J'allais à un entretien et puis je t'ai rencontrée et durant six mois, tu as bouleversé ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu te dire que je partais, j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je devais partir deux ans, on venait de se rencontrer. Je ne pouvais pas te demander de m'attendre sachant que je partais pour une longue période. J'ai voulu te parler mais à chaque fois le courage m'a manqué et finalement je suis partie. Je sais que j'ai été lâche mais Clarke, je ne peux pas te laisser dire que je ne t'aimais pas, car c'est tout le contraire. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimée et sûrement la dernière, je ne voulais pas te quitter. Mais c'était une opportunité unique pour moi, je suis partie deux ans Clarke, si je t'avais parlé tu... Je me suis dis que tu m'oublierais vite, tu serais heureuse sans moi.

« Ho Lex comment as-tu pu croire ça ? Mon cœur s'est brisé le jour de ton départ. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te demander de m'attendre. Je vais te laisser, je suis contente de t'avoir revue. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour et qu'on se reverra. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte le cœur lourd, Clarke n'a pas bougé et je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas, mais on peut essayer d'être amies »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, tiens, voilà mon numéro et tu sais ou je travaille. »

« Je t'appelle, merci de m'avoir expliqué. »

« Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

Je rentre enfin chez moi le cœur un peu plus léger de savoir que Clarke veut qu'on soit amies, au moins elle restera dans ma vie cette fois ci. Je me couche en pensant à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, Lincoln va vouloir un compte rendu détaillé mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Le lendemain matin je souris en voyant un texto de Clarke….

« Tu est libre pour un café ? »

Je me dépêche de lui répondre, il ne faut pas que je me loupe. Et si vraiment Clarke veut qu'on soit amies, je serais une amie exemplaire.

« Pas de soucis, c'est mon jour de repos, tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ? »

Je pars sous la douche et avale un café quand la réponse de Clarke arrive enfin.

« Dans 20 minutes au café Skaikru, tu connais ? »

« Oui, à tout-à-l'heure. »

J'enfile mon blouson de moto et récupère mon casque et mes clés pour filer vers la café en question. J'aime bien ce café, le style est différent du Grounders ou je bosse mais l'ambiance est sympa. Je me gare et rentre dans le café cherchant Clarke des yeux, je la repère assise plongée dans un livre de médecine.

« Salut, tu attends depuis longtemps ? »

« Je viens ici souvent, c'est un peu mon repère. »

« Je ne t'y ai jamais vue, pourtant je suis venue quelque fois. »

« Hé bien je viens souvent en journée pour étudier. »

« Médecine, alors finalement tu as continué dans cette voie ? »

« Oui je suis en internat depuis deux ans, j'ai un an d'avance. »

« Tu as choisis une spécialité ? »

« Pas encore, j'hésite entre la pédiatrie et la traumato. »

« Tu es douée avec les enfants, ils t'adorent. »

« C'est réciproque, mais je dois dire que la traumato est intéressante. Je dois partir dans un mois à l'étranger pour un stage, à mon retour il faudra que je me décide pour attaquer la fin de mes études et enfin être reconnue comme médecin. »

« Tu pars où ? »

« En Afrique, mission humanitaire, j'y suis déjà allée il y a un an. »

« C'es bien, combien de temps tu pars ? »

« Juste trois mois. »

« D'accord, c'est bien je me souviens que tu as toujours voulu aider les autres. »

« Et toi, tu ne photographie plus ? »

« Si, je travaille au Grounders avec Lincoln entre chaque contrat, ça m'occupe et j'aide mon frère par la même occasion. »

« Octavia, ne parle que de lui. A mon avis ils vont finir ensemble ces deux là. »

« (Rires) Mon frère a intérêt à se bouger alors. »

« Je suis contente de mettre enfin un visage sur un nom, tu m'en as tellement parlé. »

« Oui, il faudrait organiser une rencontre officielle, et toi tu me présenterais tes amis. Enfin si tu veux, ce n'est pas une obligation. »

« Bien sûr, c'est l'anniversaire de Raven ce week-end, on pensait aller au Grounders. On pourra en profiter à ce moment là, et puis Octavia sera ravie d'avoir une excuse pour voir ton frère. »

« D'accord, mais Raven ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, je ne veux pas déranger. »

« Raven est comme ma sœur, elle veut juste me protéger mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

« Je te jure que je ne te referais jamais du mal, Clarke. Je suis vraiment désolée, je veux faire en sorte que cette amitié marche. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. »

« D'accord, je nous ai accordé une chance. A toi de ne pas la gâcher, car si tu le fais cette fois, je ne reviendrais pas. »

« Je sais. »

On continu à parler et le temps défile à toute vitesse, c'est presque comme si on ne c'était jamais quittées. Je finis par rentrer chez moi en début de soirée et Lincoln arrive avec une pizza.

Lexa : Salut frangin, entre et installe toi. Je vais prendre une douche, je viens à peine d'arriver.

Lincoln : Où tu étais ?

Lexa : Avec Clarke, on a prit un café ensemble et discuté.

Lincoln : Et ça va ? Je veux dire entre vous. Quand Octavia a comprit qui tu étais, s'est retenue de t'en coller une.

éxa : On a décidé d'être amies, je ne veux pas la blesser une nouvelle fois. Et Octavia aurait eu raison, je mérite quelques coups pour ce que j'ai fais à Clarke.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille d'un vieux jogging avant de rejoindre mon frère. J'attrape mon téléphone et souris en voyant le message de Clarke.

« Demain tu travailles ? »

« Oui à partir de 14h, jusqu'à 20h pourquoi ? »

« Je peux venir étudier dans ton bar ? »

« Bien sûr, je te trouverai une table tranquille. »

« À demain, alors. C'était sympa cet après-midi, tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, à demain Princesse. »

« À demain Lex, bisous. »

Lincoln me regarde d'un air moqueur et je lui lance un coussin, sachant pertinemment à quoi il pense.

« Amies hein ? »

« Oui, je ne peux rien demander de plus. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours pourtant. »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, tu le sais. »

« D'accord, même si tu es en tort, fais attention à toi. Je me souviens de l'état dans lequel tu étais après votre séparation et à ton retour. L'amour peut être très beau, comme destructeur. Choisis la bonne option cette fois-ci. »

« Je choisis l'option « amies », c'est mieux comme ça. »

On passe la soirée à jouer à la console et je m'endors sereine, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Le lendemain je suis en train de nettoyer des tables quand Clarke arrive, déclenchant mon sourire.

« Salut jolie demoiselle, vous vous êtes égarée ? »

« J'aimerais bien, il parait que la Barmaid fait de très bons cocktails de jus de fruits, alors je suis venue voir ça. »

« Je te prépare ça, tu n'as qu'a t'installer à la table près du bar c'est la plus tranquille. »

« Merci, j'ai une opération importante dans une semaine et je me sens dépassée. »

Tout en parlant je lui prépare son cocktail et Lincoln me fait signe de prendre ma pause, je lui souris et m'assois avec Clarke.

« C'est une opération complexe ? »

« Oui, un enfant de 6 ans, orphelin suite à un accident de voiture. C'est un peu mon petit protégé depuis 1 an, il s'appelle Aden, il est vraiment mignon. Il a un problème au cœur, mais aussi aux reins, il faut donc faire une double opération. Ma mère s'occupe de la partie cœur, et Jackson un collègue et moi de la partie des reins. Seulement il faut trouver un donneur compatible et ce n'est pas évident, mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

« Je suis sûre que non, il a de la chance de t'avoir. »

« Je me sens un peu coupable de partir en le laissant seul pour sa rééducation, mais il m'a dit lui-même d'y allez pour sauver d'autres enfants. »

« Ça a l'air d'être un chouette gosse, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. »

« Ha oui ? »

« Oui, il est important pour toi c'est évident. »

« Tu pourrais venir le voir un jour, si ça te dis »

« Oui, quand tu veux. »

« Demain vers 16h, je suis de grade toute la journée. Ces deux derniers jours j'étais en repos, c'est pour ça que je suis là »

« D'accord, je travaille de nuit, donc je suis dispo. »

« Super, il n'a personne, ça lui fera de la compagnie. »

« Je vais te laisser travailler, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Merci Lex. »

« Avec plaisir Princesse. »

« (Rire) Je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis trop longtemps, ça m'avait manqué, même si tu te moque de moi en le disant. Ton cocktail est délicieux, tu es douée.

« Evidement ! »

« Prétentieuse, à plus tard Commandante. »

Je me fige en attendant se surnom, je lui souris. Moi aussi je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis longtemps.

(Flashback)

« Lex, calme toi, il n'as pas fais exprès de renverser son café. »

« Ce crétin aurait pu te bruler, c'est un empoté. »

« Tu es effrayante des fois, on dirait une Commandante des armées. »

« C'est mieux qu'une Princesse ! »

« Princesse, tu vas voir un peu si je suis une Princesse ? »

« Je suis effrayée…(Sourire) »

« (Embrasse) Tu es ma Princesse si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Et tu es ma Commandante alors. (Embrasse)

(Fin du Flashback)

L'après-midi se passe tranquillement et ayant finit mon service, je rejoins Clarke à sa table.

« Tu es libre ce soir ? »

« (Lève la tête et me souris) Oui, tu as finis ? »

« Oui, je t'invite à manger si ça te dit »

« Avec plaisir, tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Surprise, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on passe chez moi vite fait pour que je me change ? »

« Du tout, je te suis. »

Un dernier signe à Lincoln et on prend la route, moi sur ma moto et Clarke dans sa petite voiture citadine. On arrive chez moi et Clarke regarde partout curieusement pour s'arrêter sur un dessin en particulier.

« Tu l'a gardé ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je les ai tous gardés, tu verras ils sont accrochés un peu partout. Tu aurais dû être artiste, bien que Médecin t'aille bien aussi. »

« Je ne dessine plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu adorais ça »

« Pour rien, je n'ai plus le temps avec la Médecine. »

Sachant qu'elle me ment je m'approche et lui prend les mains, c'est un geste instinctif et je sens Clarke frissonner à ce contact. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et le temps s'arrête un instant. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis rapprochée et d'un geste tendre je lui replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je…n'y arrivais plus après ton départ. »

Je souffle et m'écarte d'elle, je lui ai vraiment gâché la vie. Elle voit mon regard triste et sûrement de manière aussi instinctive que moi, me prend dans ses bras.

« Ne sois pas triste, c'est le passé. Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et plonge ma tête dans son cou m'enivrant de son parfum à la vanille qui m'a tant manqué. On reste un moment dans cette position et c'est le téléphone de Clarke qui nous ramène à la réalité. Elle s'écarte doucement pour répondre et je vais chercher un verre d'eau encore bouleversée par ce moment.

« J'arrive tout de suite Jackson, merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

« Un souci ? »

« Aden s'enfonce, je dois aller à l'hôpital, j'en ai pour 1 heure avec le trafic. »

« Je t'emmène en moto, on ira plus vite. »

« Merci. »

On grimpe sur ma moto et après avoir passé un blouson et un casque à Clarke je démarre aussi vite que possible, sans pour autant mettre en danger la sécurité de Clarke. C'est vingt minutes plus tard que je me gare devant l'hôpital. Clarke saute de la moto et je la suis sans un mot. Elle me laisse dans la salle d'attente et je m'assois avec un café, Clarke en blouse de médecin à tendance à perturber ma concentration. Raven s'approche de moi et s'assoit, je lui tends un café qu'elle accepte sans un mot.

« Tu travaille ici ? »

« Je suis Médecin oui, et Octavia est pompier. »

« C'est quoi ta spécialité ? »

« La cardio, j'étudie avec la mère de Clarke, c'est mon mentor. »

« D'accord, je ne sais pas si je fais bien d'attendre. Mais comme Clarke avait l'air secouée, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien avant de rentrer. »

« On s'est tous attachés à Aden, mais Clarke encore plus, Octavia et moi on a dû la menacer pour ne pas qu'elle vienne passer ses jours de repos près de lui. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Son cœur lâche, il va falloir l'opérer. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas les reins, ce qui veut dire deux opérations. Je ne sais pas si son cœur tiendra le coup. Je vais rejoindre le bloc, je suis venu t'avertir. Ca va prendre du temps, mais ça serait bien que tu reste. Clarke va avoir besoin de toi si ça se passe mal, ou même si ça se passe bien. »

« Je ne bouge pas de là. »

« Je suis désolée, pour ce que je t'ai dis au bar. »

« Je comprends et c'était mérité. »

Raven se lève et après un dernier sourire rejoint le bloc, j'espère que le gamin va s'en sortir. Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que Clarke réapparait, elle s'assoit lourdement près de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main dans son dos.

Clarke : L'opération s'est bien passée et le cœur réagit bien, espérons qu'il ne fasse pas de rejet, du coup l'opération de ses rein et repoussée au mois prochain. Je dois m'occuper d'annuler mon voyage en Afrique, je ne peux pas le laisser.

Lexa : Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Clarke : Non je vais rester veiller sur lui, mais rentre. Tu passes toujours demain, il sera faible mais de la visite ça lui fera plaisir. Il adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Lexa : Je passe demain, mais d'abord on va à la cafétéria, il faut que tu mange quelque chose et moi aussi.

Elle me sourit et glisse sa main dans la mienne, ce geste anodin me remplit de joie et c'est main dans la main qu'on va manger. Raven et une femme d'âge mûr nous rejoignent et je me lève sachant qui s'est.

« Bonjour Docteur Griffin, je suis Lexa. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes la personne qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille. »

« Maman stp, Lexa est mon amie et c'est du passé. »

« Aller Abby, Lexa a fait une erreur mais elle fait de son mieux pou se rattraper. Elle sait qu'elle n'a droit qu'à une chance et je lui ai promis un tour aux urgences si elle ne tient pas ses engagements. »

« Je confirme, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Clarke, mais je vous assure que je le regrette chaque jour. Laissez-moi la chance de vous le démontrer à tous. »

« Très bien, Clarke te fait confiance après tout et c'est suffisant pour moi. »

Après cette petite explication on discute tranquillement pendant une heure. Je finis par les quitter et saisie d'une impulsion, j'embrasse la joue de Clarke pour lui dire au revoir. Je file chez moi et je dors du sommeil du juste, le lendemain c'est les bras remplis de cadeaux que j'arrive dans la chambre d'Aden. Ne voyant pas Clarke je toque doucement et une petite voix me répond.

« Entrez »

« Salut Bonhomme je m'appelle Lexa »

« Tu es la Lexa du Docteur Clarke ? »

« Oui, je suis son amie. Je t'ai apporté des comics et une peluche, j'espère qu'elle te plait ? »

« Cool, merci. C'est sur quel super-héros ? »

« Hé bien, Superman, Thor, Iron-man et Captain America. »

« Tu as bon goût, c'est qui ton préféré ? »

« Wonder Women »

« Elle est cool aussi, moi c'est Flash. J'aimerais bien courir aussi vite que lui, mais avec mon cœur c'est un peu dur. »

« On m'a dit que tu as un cœur tout neuf, je suis sûre qu'après ça il te sera facile de courir vite. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sûre, tu as les meilleurs médecins qui s'occupent de toi après tout. »

« Le Docteur Abby et Raven ainsi que Jackson sont gentils, mais je préfère Clarke.

« Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure. »

« Oui je l'aime beaucoup, grâce à elle je me sens moins seul. »

« Elle fait souvent cet effet la, aux gens. »

« Toi aussi tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui plus que tout, mais j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, du coup c'est un peu compliqué entre nous. »

« Elle te pardonneras, c'est la plus gentille personne que je connais. »

« Je l'espère, alors si je te lisais un comics ? »

« On commence par Superman stp ? »

« D'accord, c'est parti. »

Pendant plus de vingt minutes je lis et le petit finit par s'endormir. Clarke rentre alors dans la chambre et sourit quand elle me voit.

« Des comics, tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus juste. Il adore, je lui en lis souvent avec Flash. »

« Il m'a dit que c'était son préféré. »

« Je suis désolée de n'arriver que maintenant, un problème aux urgences. »

« Pas de soucis, on en a profité pour faire connaissance. »

« Ses analyses sont bonnes, je suis rassurée. »

« Tant mieux, c'est un chouette gosse »

On continu de parler et Aden finit par se réveiller, voyant Clarke il sourit franchement et cette image me donne à mon tour le sourire.

« Docteur Clarke, t'as vu ? Lexa est venue. »

« Oui j'ai vu, comment vas-tu ? »

« Un peu fatigué, mais je n'ai pas trop mal, ça va. »

« Tu es courageux c'est bien. »

« Lexa dit que quand je sortirais d'ici je pourrait courir aussi vite que Flash avec mon nouveau cœur. »

« Elle a raison, mais avant il faudra un peu de temps. »

« Tu t'en vas quand ? »

« Je pars plus, je reste avec toi pour ta prochaine opération et ta rééducation. »

« (Yeux brillants) C'est vrai ? Mais les enfants là-bas ? »

« Le Docteur Raven me remplace. »

« D'accord, je suis content que tu restes avec moi. »

« Moi aussi mon grand, on va te laisser te reposer maintenant. Je repasserai pour ton repas d'accord ? »

« D'accord, tu reviendras me voir Lexa ? »

« Si tu veux bonhomme. »

« Oui, on a pas fini Superman. »

« Alors je passerai demain. »

« Cool, t'as raison Clarke, elle est drôlement jolie Lexa. »

Clarke pique un fard monstre et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, elle me raccompagne jusqu'à ma moto et je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

« Alors comme ça tu me trouve jolie ? »

« Ce n'est pas une découverte, je t'ai toujours trouvé belle. »

C'est à mon tour de piquer un fard, appuyée contre ma moto, je regarde Clarke et une fois de plus me perd dans le bleus de ses yeux. Clarke s'avance et pose sa main sur ma joue, mon cœur s'affole et Clarke dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Merci d'être venue, Aden t'as déjà adoptée. »

J'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de son baiser et c'est après un raclement de gorge que je prends la parole.

« On se voit demain ? »

« Oui, à demain. Tu me dois toujours un diner au final. »

« Exact Princesse, on pourrait se faire ça vendredi si tu es libre ? »

« Oui, parfait et n'oublie pas que samedi on fête l'anniversaire de Raven. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que je peux lui offrir ? »

« Tout ce qui est en rapport avec la mécanique, elle a souvent dit que si un jour elle arrête médecine, ça sera pour ouvrir un garage. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'avait suivie dans mes études quand elle est tellement passionnée par ça. »

« Sans doute qu'elle ne voulait pas être loin de toi, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle apprécie beaucoup ta mère aussi. »

« Les parents de Raven ne sont pas un modèle, Rav vivait pratiquement tout le temps à la maison. »

« Je l'envie un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est proche de toi. »

« Elle est ma sœur de cœur, toi je ne te considère pas comme ça. »

« Comment alors ? »

« Tu sais comment, bonne nuit Commandante. »

« Bonne nuit Princesse »

Le lendemain j'arrive de nouveau à l'hôpital et je retrouve Aden en train de lire un des comics que je lui ai apporté.

« Salut Bonhomme, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

« Coucou Lexa, bien je lisais un peu mais ça me fatigue. »

« Je vais le faire si tu veux ? »

« D'accord, dis-moi comment tu connais Clarke. »

« Eh bien je l'ai connue à New-York. Je lui ai foncé dedans alors que j'étais en retard à un rdv. »

« C'est là que tu as eu le coup de foudre ? C'est comme ça que sa s'appelle non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Clarke t'a dit ? »

« Que tu étais très importante pour elle, mais elle était un peu triste quand elle m'a dit ça. »

« C'est parce que je ne me suis pas bien comportée avec elle »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu peur, j'ai été lâche et je suis partie sans lui dire. »

« Mais maintenant, tu reste avec elle ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra de moi ? »

« Tant mieux, depuis que tu es là, Clarke souris beaucoup plus. »

« Moi aussi »

Je prends le Comics et commence ma lecture, au bout d'une petite demi-heure Clarke arrive dans la chambre et je me lève pour lui dire bonjour. Je l'embrasse réprimant un frisson et me rassois à ma place.

« Coucou Docteur Clarke, tu savais que Lexa faisait des arts martiaux et qu'elle était ceinture noire ? »

« Oui, c'est une vrai guerrière. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles Commandante ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

« En fait elle se moque de moi en m'appelant comme ça. »

« Parce que quand tu m'appelle Princesse, tu ne te moques pas peut-être ? »

« Princesse, moi je trouve que ça te va bien. Tu es aussi jolie et gentille qu'une Princesse, pas vrai Lexa ? »

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. »

« Et Commandante c'est cool, tu nous protège comme ça j'aime bien. »

« Toujours bonhomme, c'est à ça que servent les Commandants. »

« Bon j'ai un peu de temps, vous faisiez quoi de beau ? »

« Lexa me lisait une histoire de Capitaine America. »

« Ah mon héros, c'est mon chouchou lui. »

« Wonder-Women est meilleure. »

« Tu dis ça, juste parce que tu la trouve jolie. »

« Peut être. (Sourire) »

« De toute façon c'est Flash le plus cool. »

On continu de parler tranquillement, la fin d'après-midi approche et après avoir promis de revenir le voir je file prendre mon service. J'arrive pile à l'heure et file derrière le bar, Lincoln me rejoint et j'enchaine les commandes sourires aux lèvres.

« C'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage ? »

« Rien, j'apprécie juste ma vie en ce moment. »

« Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Clarke je suppose ? »

« Tu sais bien que si, j'ai l'impression qu'on peut arriver à être amies et ça me réjouie. »

« Lex, Clarke et toi vous êtes beaucoup de choses mais vous n'êtes pas amies. »

« Il faut juste un peu de temps, mis à part Anya et Luna je n'ai personne comme amie. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude c'est tout. »

« Tu es surtout complètement dingue de cette fille, ne te voile pas la face. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher entre nous, la situation me convient comme elle est. Au fait, tu as toujours ma vieille moto dans ton garage ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux l'emmener Samedi devant le bar, je voudrais la donner à Raven, elle adore la mécanique et comme tu le sais c'est son anniversaire. »

« Pas de problème. »

La semaine se passe comme ça, entre visite à l'hôpital et travail. Vendredi soir arrive enfin et c'est un peu la peur au ventre que je sonne chez Clarke. C'est Octavia qui m'ouvre et je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle me sourit.

« Rentre, Clarke est encore sous la douche, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« Je veux bien un soda stp. »

« Alors, tu nous l'emmène ou notre Clarke ? »

« Une amie tient un restaurant en dehors de la ville, leur cuisine est délicieuse. »

« Tu parles du Boat ? »

« Oui, tu connaît ?

« Oui, Lincoln m'y a emmenée pour notre premier rdv. Clarke va adorer et Luna est vraiment sympa, d'ailleurs Raven la connaît aussi et l'a invitée demain. Le monde est petit comme quoi, je suis contente de voir qu'avec Clarke tout va bien. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner mais je sais qu'on peut arriver à être amies. »

Clarke sort à ce moment là et mon souffle se bloque en la voyant, elle porte une magnifique Robe d'été blanche avec des sandalettes, elle est tout simplement magnifique. J'entends Octavia ricaner et je comprends pourquoi, je n'ai pas bougé de ma position depuis son apparition. Je me lève donc pour lui dire bonjour dans un sourire.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! »

« À demain O, sois sage avec Lincoln. »

« Toujours voyons, je te retourne l'avertissement. »

« Je le serais sans doute bien plus que toi. »

On part enfin et sur la route Clarke laisse trainer sa main sur ma cuisse, bon ok j'admets que ce n'est pas un comportement d'amies ça. Mais je préfère bruler en enfer plutôt que l'arrêter. On arrive au restaurant et Luna nous accueille en souriant.

« Salut tête de chat. »

« Salut tête d'œuf. »

Clarke rigole et glisse sa main dans la mienne en prenant la parole.

« Charmante salutations, Clarke, enchantée. »

« Luna, et je sais qui tu es. Lexa n'a que ton nom à la bouche depuis que je la connais. »

« Luna ! »

« Bin quoi ? C'est vrai ! Venez, je vous conduis à votre table et vous apporte des apéritifs maison. »

Une fois installées, Clarke me regarde étrangement et prend la parole.

« Alors comme ça tu parles souvent de moi ? »

« Heuuu oui, mais ce n'est pas un secret. »

« Je suis contente que tu le fasses, que tu ne m'ais pas oubliée toute ces années ça me rassure un peu. »

« Je ne pourrai jamais t'oubliée, même si je le voulais Clarke. Tu reste l'amour de ma vie, même si j'ai tout gâcher entre nous. »

« Et tu reste le mien. »

« Je n'ai pas osé te poser la question, mais tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai posé la question la première ! »

« Et moi la seconde ! »

« (Souffle) Il y a eu quelqu'un pendant la seconde année de mon tour du monde, elle s'appelait Costia et elle était militaire. »

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné entre vous ? »

« Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse et elle l'a vite comprit. »

« Je suis désolée et depuis que tu es ici ? »

« Aventure sans lendemain, ta curiosité est satisfaite ? »

« J'ai eu un copain Finn pendant 1 an, mais je l'ai quitté car moi non plus je n'étais pas amoureuse. »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un, tu es une femme formidable. »

« Toi aussi. »

Après ça le repas se passe merveilleusement bien entre coupé de discussions avec Luna, on finit par partir tranquillement je raccompagne Clarke jusqu'a sa porte.

« J'ai passé une super soirée, merci Lex. »

« Je t'en prie, je te dis à demain. »

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la joue, je laisse un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mes lèvres contre sa peau et tourne les talons. Clarke me retient par le poignet et me prend dans ses bras, je la serre contre moi et à nouveau le temps semble ralentir entre nous.

« Ne t'en vas plus jamais loin de moi. »

« Je te le promets, je serais toujours avec toi. »

Clarke finit par me lâcher et je rentre chez moi, Dieu que ça devient difficile de la quitter sans l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Lincoln a raison, je ne pourrai jamais être amie avec elle, je l'aime bien trop. Le lendemain soir au bar je suis en train de servir un groupe de jeunes filles quand Clarke et la bande arrivent. Lincoln va les installer dans le coin VIP et je me concentre sur la préparation de mes cocktails avant de partir les rejoindre.

« Salut tout le monde, Raven bon Anniversaire. Ton cadeau t'attend sur le parking. »

« Merci Lex, tu connais tout le monde ? »

« Oui de vue et d'autre un peu mieux. » (Sourire)

Clarke m'embrasse et Jasper et Monty, si je me souviens bien, sifflent. Clarke leur balance un glaçon et me prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« Princesse, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de mes bras. »

« Peut-être que c'est le cas ! »

Je souris à sa phrase et voyant l'autre Barman débordé je retourne à mon poste, la soirée se passe comme ça entre travail et discutions. Le groupe de jeunes filles, dont une va se marier m'accapare complètement quand mes yeux se portent sur Clarke qui danse sur la piste. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy et vraiment je trouve qu'il a les mains baladeuse et ça ne me plait que moyennent. Mais encore une fois je ne peux pas être jalouse, nous ne sommes qu'amies. Le groupe finit par m'entrainer sur la piste et me tourne autour. Génial je suis l'attraction de la soirée, Clarke qui danse toujours avec Bellamy me regarde et je lui lance un timide sourire auquel elle répond. Finalement elle se décolle de Bellamy et viens vers moi, elle se colle dans mon dos et prend la parole.

« Vous m'excusez les filles, je récupère ma copine. »

« Ta copine, vraiment ? Il nous faut une preuve pour te la laisser. »

« Pas de problème »

Et avant que je réagisse Clarke m'embrasse et le monde s'arrête de tourner, Dieu que ses lèvres m'avaient manqué. La démonstration à l'air de fonctionner puisque toute les filles me laissent, mais Clarke n'arrête pas et j'en profite donc. Un slow commence et Clarke, après s'être collée à moi, me glisse à l'oreille dans un murmure.

« Tu m'accorde cette danse ? »

« Bien sûr ma Princesse. »

Et c'est donc collées l'une à l'autre qu'on danse un moment, que voulait dire ce baiser pour Clarke ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment et me laisse porter par le moment parfait que je partage avec la femme de mes rêves.

« Tu me manques tellement, mais je t'en veux encore. »

« Je suis là, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Clarke. »

« Ne me laisse plus, je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois. »

« Je suis là, Princesse. »

Clarke m'embrasse à nouveau et des millions de frissons me traversent le corps, si c'est possible je me colle encore plus à elle et le baiser devient vite plus passionné.

« Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« J'ai finis. »

« Tu m'emmènes chez toi ? »

Ni une ni deux, je prends mes affaires et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde on rejoint mon appartement. À peine la porte refermée, Clarke se jette sur mes lèvres. Le baiser devient vite fiévreux et je me force à me reculer.

« Clarke, tu as bu et demain tu risque de regretter. »

« Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. »

« Et que fais-tu Clarke ? »

« L'amour à la femme que j'aime. »

Ces mots sont comme un électrochoc et je me jette sur ses lèvres, les vêtements volent à travers la pièce et on atterrit sur mon lit, chaque caresse me fait perdre un peu plus le contrôle. Chaque baiser me fait tomber encore plus amoureuse, si demain elle regrette je sais que mon cœur se brisera mais ce soir je ne veux pas y penser. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin après une nuit magique qu'on s'endort, Clarke dans mes bras. Je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard et panique un peu en voyant le lit vide avant de voir un mot.

« Mon amour cette nuit était merveilleuse, je ne regrette rien si tu te pose la question. Je dois travailler mais ce soir, si tu es libre on pourrait parler de tout ça autour d'un bon repas ? »

J'attrape mon portable en souriant envoi un texto à Clarke.

« Coucou ma Princesse, je suis en congé aujourd'hui donc quand tu veux pour ce repas. »

« Je passe te chercher à 20h, bisous. »

La Journée passe doucement, après avoir allumé la télévision Lincoln déboule comme une furie dans mon appartement et se jette sur la télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Surtout tu garde ton calme, un tireur est entré dans l'hôpital et a commencé à ouvrir le feu. »

« Quoi ?, Mais, oh mon dieu, Clarke. »

Je me jette sur mon téléphone et tente de l'appeler dix fois sans succès. Je commence à prendre mes clés, les mains tremblantes et mon casque quand mon frère m'arrête.

« Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, Octavia est là-bas aussi, je prends le volant. »

J'essaye de joindre la chambre d'Aden et je souffle de soulagement quand il me répond.

« Lexa c'est toi ? »

« C'est moi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien le docteur Jackson est avec moi, ils ont fermé le service. Mais Clarke n'est pas là, ni Abby ou Raven. Et Octavia était là aussi, mais elle est partie aider quand le méchant a tiré. »

« Ok, je veux que tu reste avec le Docteur Jackson, je vais les retrouver je te le promets. »

« Après tu viens me chercher ? J'ai peur. »

« J'arrive mon bonhomme, il faut que tu sois courageux. »

« Tu vas sauver Clarke, hein ? T'es la Commandante. »

« Je te le jure, je vais la ramener près de nous. »

Je raccroche et je dis à Lincoln ce que le petit m'a dit, il fronce les sourcils et accélère. Une fois à l'hôpital un barrage nous oblige à nous garer. On sort de la voiture avant d'être arrêtés par des policiers, je vois Bellamy et l'appelle.

« Bellamy »

« Lincoln, Lexa que faites-vous là ? »

« On est venu pour aider. »

« Le SWAT va entrer, il est dirigé par le Capitaine Gustus. »

« Tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur ? »

« Octavia est ici ? »

« Oui, Raven et Clarke aussi, ainsi qu'Abby on ne sait pas ou ils sont. »

« Jackson est dans la chambre d'Aden. »

« Venez, suivez-moi, on va voir le Capitaine. »

« Blake, que font des civils ici ? »

« Capitaine, ma sœur est là-bas laissez-moi intervenir svp. »

« Très bien, vous deux vous savez tenir une arme ? »

« Oui Capitaine, j'ai fait l'armée et ma sœur aussi. »

« Parfait, ce n'est pas la procédure et je risque de gros ennuis mais les trois quart de mon équipe sont bloqués et je manque d'hommes. Allez vous préparer on attaque dans cinq minutes. »

On enfile un équipement du SWAT et après avoir chargé nos armes on se poste près du Capitaine. Nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine, ça va être compliqué pour chercher dans tout l'hôpital.

« Indra, vous prenez 6 hommes, les autres avec moi. Blake et les Woods vous rester derrière moi c'est comprit ? »

« Comprit »

« On reste en contact Radio, la priorité c'est d'évacuer un maximum de personnes, les Woods c'est quoi vos noms ? »

« Lincoln et Lexa, Capitaine. »

« On sait juste que le tireur est un homme d'environ 25 ans, déséquilibré donc dangereux. On va commencer par évacuer le service Pédiatrie, Indra vous allez à l'étage en dessous. »

On commence à avancer, par quel caprice du destin j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation, moi qui avais juré de ne plus jamais toucher une arme après mon service. Mais Clarke est en danger, pas question de rester sans rien faire. On arrive au service de Pédiatrie et je cours avec Lincoln et Bellamy jusqu'à la chambre d'Aden.

« Lexa ! Tu es venue ! »

« Bien sûr gamin, Docteur il peut être déplacé sans risque ?

« Oui, tant qu'on fait attention à sa perfusion. »

Le Capitaine rentre dans la pièce et après quelques ordres on évacue Aden et le reste des patients ainsi que le personnel.

« Retrouve Clarke et les autres Commandante. »

« Promit ! Vas avec Jackson, je vais la chercher. »

On finit par arriver aux urgences et j'entends tirer, je sens tout mon corps se tendre et on avance prudemment. On finit par trouver Octavia occupée à porter un blessé à l'abri. Lincoln et Bellamy se précipitent pour l'aider et la serrer dans leurs bras.

« Je ne sais pas ou sont Clarke et Raven, je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Mais Abby a été évacuée, elle est blessée mais ces jours ne sont pas en danger. »

« Que fais-tu encore là ? C'est dangereux ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser les blessés Bell, tu aurais fais pareil que moi. »

« Blake, raccompagnez votre sœur à l'abri nous on continu. Savez-vous où est le tireur Mademoiselle ? »

« Au premier, Bellamy, c'est Finn. »

Finn, c'est l'ex de Clarke il me semble, mon dieu il est venu pour elle. Si Lincoln ne m'avait pas retenue je me serais effondrée sur place. Je me ressaisis et après avoir insisté lourdement Octavia nous accompagne.

« C'est qui ce Finn, Blake ? »

« L'ex petit ami du Docteur Griffin Clarke, notre amie et la compagne de Lexa »

« Bien, on va essayer de le raisonner mais au moindre geste suspect on le descend »

Bellamy s'approche de moi et dans un souffle me dit.

« Elle t'a toujours aimé, ne lui brise pas à nouveau le cœur »

« Jamais, je l'aime plus que tout. Merci pour ce que tu as dis, la présenter comme ma compagne. Et le fait de convaincre le Capitaine de nous laisser aider. »

« C'est normal, Clarke est ma meilleure amie je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. »

On finit par arriver au premier étage et j'entends enfin la voix de Finn et je me fige en reconnaissant la voix de Clarke.

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et tu crois que j'allais l'accepter comme ça ? »

« Je suis désolée Finn, il faut que tu baisses ton arme, tu as déjà blessé beaucoup de personnes. Calme toi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'occuper de Raven elle est en train de se vider se son sang. »

« Elle m'a quitté aussi, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. »

« Tu ne le penses pas, écoutes tu es quelqu'un de bien. Aujourd'hui c'est juste une erreur, je vais m'approcher de Raven et la soigner d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? On était heureux ensemble »

Clarke finit par nous apercevoir et s'accroupit à coté de Raven pour la soigner, ses gestes sont précis et ses mains ne tremblent pas. Je suis impressionnée par son self contrôle.

« Tu étais heureux, mais pas moi. »

« C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais de le faire et crois-moi je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal mais c'est la réalité.

Le capitaine hurle enfin pendant qu'on se met en position.

« Lâchez votre arme et allongez-vous face contre terre. Docteur Griffin avancez jusqu'à nous. »

« Je ne peux pas, je tiens l'artère fémorale du Docteur Reyes, si je bouge elle va mourir. »

Finn bouge alors et pointe le pistolet sur la tempe de Clarke qui ne bouge pas, je m'avance alors vers lui.

« Hé Finn, je suis Lexa. Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un et bien moi, c'est moi que Clarke aime. »

Il fait demi-tour et dans un même mouvement je me jette à terre et ont lui tire dessus. Il finit par s'écrouler et je cours vers Clarke qui n'a toujours pas bougé de place.

« Clarke Tu vas bien ? »

« Lexa va chercher Jackson stp, Raven a besoin d'être opérée, c'est urgent. »

Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy s'accroupissent près de moi pour serrer Clarke dans leur bras. Moi aussi et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque qu'elle est blessée.

« Clarke, Tu es blessée ! »

« Il nous a tiré dessus dès qu'il nous a vues, Raven c'est effondrée et moi j'ai était touchée aussi. »

Finalement Jackson arrive avec une équipe médicale et prennent en charge Raven, Clarke se lève et je la serre contre moi.

« Mon Dieu j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Je t'aime tant, ne refais jamais ça. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mais là je vais m'évanouir. »

J'ai à peine le temps de la retenir qu'elle s'évanoui, Octavia m'aide à l'allonger sur un brancard et on l'emmène aux urgences. Là-bas on retrouve Abby qui dirige les opérations, elle devient blanche quand elle voit Clarke passer et se précipite après elle. Le Capitaine vient nous voir et tout en nous serrant la main nous dit.

« Si vous cherchez un travail, une place vous est réservée dans mon équipe. Blake, pareil pour vous. »

Bellamy accepte avec joie pendant qu'on refuse poliment, Anya m'a appelée, j'ai décroché un contrat juteux pour photographier des maisons dans tout Polis. Comme ça je reste prés de Clarke et de ma famille, de plus je me suis attachée au petit Aden et si Clarke est d'accord j'aimerais l'adopter avec elle. Parce que Clarke va s'en sortir, c'est obligé. Je ne viens pas à peine de la retrouver pour la perdre à nouveau, ça serait trop injuste. Mon frère pose sa main sur mon épaule et j'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras.

« Elle va s'en sortir, et vous reprendrez votre histoire, je te le promets. »

« Je viens juste de la retrouver Linc, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre à nouveau. »

Octavia s'assoit près de moi aussi et prend la parole.

« Raven et Clarke sont les deux filles les plus têtues que je connaisse, elles vont s'en sortir. D'autant que Raven n'a pas fini de réparer ta moto et que Clarke t'a retrouvée. »

Les heures passent et je me décide à aller voir Aden pour le rassurer un peu, Octavia m'accompagne et Aden me voyant s'accroche à mon cou en pleurant.

« Tout va bien, je suis là. »

« Clarke et Raven vont mourir, j'ai entendu des infirmières. »

Octavia s'assois sur son lit et prend la parole.

« Elles ne connaissent pas Clarke ni Raven comme nous. Elles vont s'en sortir et quand ça sera fait on ira tous à la plage pour fêter ça. »

« Moi aussi ? »

Je serre Aden contre moi, en deux mois cet enfant a prit une telle importance dans ma vie que ça en est presque effrayant.

« Toi aussi, si Clarke est d'accord j'aimerais que tu vienne vivre avec moi. »

« Tu voudrais de moi ? »

« Et toi, tu voudrais de moi ? »

« Mais Clarke voudra peut être pas et puis je suis malade, personne ne m'aimera. »

« Clarke et Moi on t'aime, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord. Et puis on n'est pas les seuls à t'aimer, Raven, Octavie, Lincoln, Abby et Bellamy aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai, tu va voir on va former une grande famille. »

Après avoir réconforté et endormi Aden, on sort de la chambre. Octavia me sourit et on s'assoit dans la salle d'attente, Bellamy nous tend un café et l'attente continue.

« C'est bien ce que t'as dis à Aden, Clarke y pensait déjà avant de te retrouver alors je suis presque sûr qu'elle dira oui. »

« J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas l'impression que je vais trop vite. »

« Cela fait des années que vous attendez pour vous retrouver, vous n'avez plus à perdre votre temps. »

Finalement tard dans la nuit Abby arrive et on se lève tous de nos chaises pour écouter les nouvelles.

« Raven est sortie d'affaire, mais elle aura beaucoup de rééducation à faire pour sa jambe. »

« Et Clarke ? »

« Clarke est réveillée, elle te demande Lexa. Elle est sortie d'affaire, mais elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Je la surveillerai pour qu'elle en prenne, vous avez ma parole. »

Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy vont voir Raven pendant que je suis Abby dans la chambre de Clarke. Je toque doucement et c'est le sourire de Clarke qui m'accueille en rentrant. Je me jette dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal et la serre contre moi.

« Je t'interdis de me faire peur comme ça à nouveau. »

« Pardon mon amour, je vais bien et Aden ça va ? »

« Oui il dort, à propos d'Aden j'ai une choses à te demander. »

« Oui, je veux l'adopter avec toi. »

« Comment tu savais que je voulais te dire ça ? »

« Parce que je te connais, que je t'aime et que je sais que tu aime aussi Aden je le vois quand tu le regarde. »

« Alors tu ne trouves pas que ça va trop vite ? »

« Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi Lex, alors non, je ne trouve pas que ça aille vite entre nous. »

« (Embrasse) On lui dira demain d'accord ? »

« D'accord, mais j'ai une condition à tout cela »

« Tout ce que tu veux ? »

Je vois Clarke tendre la main vers une boite et me la tendre, j'ouvre et découvre une bague en or blanc. Je retiens mon souffle peinant pour retenir mes larmes.

« Épouse-moi »

Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse passionnément incapable de parler, je la serre contre moi et des larmes s'échappent sur mes joues.

« Je prend ça pour un oui ? »

« (Rire) Oui, mon Dieu oui je veux devenir ta femme.

6 mois plus tard….

Je me tiens là, devant un prêtre, attendant la femme de ma vie, aujourd'hui Clarke et moi on se marie enfin. Aden notre petit garçon tient fièrement les alliances et Lincoln et Anya sont mes témoins. Raven et Octavia sont ceux de Clarke et Bellamy a était choisi pour la mener jusqu'à moi. Aden me sourit, il est officiellement notre fils depuis un mois et je ne peux pas rêver mieux comme enfant. Son opération s'est passée à merveille et c'est avec soulagement qu'on a accueilli sa dernière séance à l'hôpital il y a deux semaines. Lincoln et Octavia ont emménagé ensemble et parlent mariage et Raven et Bellamy commencent à sortir ensemble. Tout va bien dans ma vie, je suis photographe à plein temps et finalement Clarke a décidé de se spécialiser en traumatologie et en pédiatrie. Ce qui lui fait deux fois plus de boulot mais je sais qu'elle y arrivera, après tout elle a déjà sauté une année. La musique commence et on se tourne tous pour voir entrer Clarke et Bellamy. Clarke est éblouissante et une nouvelle fois je me perds dans ses yeux, la cérémonie passe comme dans un rêve et je ne reprends pied dans la réalité qu'a ses mots.

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

J'embrasse celle qui vient de devenir ma femme et la foule explose de joie, Aden vient nous serrer dans ses bras et je souris, tellement heureuse que mon cœur semble exploser.

« Je t'aime ma Princesse. »

« Je t'aime aussi Commandante »

 **Fin**


End file.
